


One-shot: With True Love's Kiss

by ElvenAvari



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari





	One-shot: With True Love's Kiss

**Fandom** : The Mortal Instruments  
 **Pairing** : Magnus/Alec  
 **Prompt** : #10 in [fandom bingo](http://avari-maethor.livejournal.com/247648.html)  
 **A/N** : Takes place after COLS. Also, thanks to my bestie who did the Latin translation for me.

Jace, Alec and Isabelle dodged spells that were cast at them by the eight witches. Alec brought up his stele and deflected one of the spells. “Don’t get hit!” He hissed to his sister. “We don’t know what they’re casting!”

“Shut up and watch yourself!” Isabelle hissed back as she used her whip to grab one of the witch’s wands.

Of course, Alec couldn’t do that. He had to take care of his sister, had to make sure Jace didn’t get himself killed. He concentrated on the fight and protecting those he still had left, he couldn’t lose someone else…

It seemed that guarding Jace was always Alec’s downfall. Standing back to back with his parabatai he missed the blonde witch focusing her eyes on him, her lips moving just barely as she curled her wrist and cast a spell at him. “Ex hoc dormitabis excitabitis cum osculum veri amoris, incantamentum terminabit!”

Jace was aware of Alec’s absence almost immediately. Between their bond, which had suddenly become clouded, and the heat disappearing from his back he knew something had happened. Spinning around he yelled, “Asteraoth!” and threw his stele at one of the witches. His shining stele hit its mark and the witch screamed as she burst into dust. Seeing the fate of their sister the other witches hissed but quickly disappeared.

Isabelle was next to him as Jace went to his knees next to Alec’s still form. “What happened?!” She demanded.

“I don’t know, one moment he was at my back and the next he wasn’t!” Jace replied as he slowly turned Alec over… unsure of what he would find.

Confusion knit his eyebrows together. No blood, no wound… still breathing…what?

“Is he…asleep?” Isabelle questioned.

Jace laid his hand against Alec’s chest, feeling his steady but slow heartbeat vibrate through his fingers. Alec’s face was peaceful, untroubled by any sort of pain. “I…think so?” He gently gathered Alec’s long form into his arms and got to his feet. “We’ll take him back to the Institute; surely someone will be able to figure out what spell he’s under and how to fix it.” Isabelle got to her feet and followed him.

**-x-**

A week later Alec was still under whatever spell had been cast over him. Even the Silent Brothers had been unable to make him regain consciousness. The only bit of advice they had offered was to find the witch who had cast the spell, easier said than done, or to find a warlock.

There was only one warlock Isabelle trusted the care of her brother to and she knew her parents would never ask Magnus Bane for his help but she wasn’t going to let Alec remain under this spell any longer than he had to. Whatever had happened between her brother and the warlock would have to be put aside for however long it took for him to cure Alec. Making sure no one was looking; Isabelle donned a black cloak and made her way silently out into the night.

It was early by the time she reached Magnus’ apartment in Brooklyn, after midnight but still before dawn. She pressed the buzzer next to BANE over and over until he answered.

“ _What_?!” Came the irritated growl from the other side of the intercom.

“I have a job for you. Let me up,” she stated. There was a pause but then the door unlatched and she ran up the stairs.

Magnus was waiting with his door open just enough for her to slip inside. “I told Alec I would not be at the beck and call of his little Shadowhunter friends any longer,” Magnus stated as Isabelle pushed her hood back.

Isabelle wasn’t as shy as her brother so she met Magnus’ gaze without fear or annoyance at his sour attitude. She unclipped the pouch from her belt and tossed it on the table. “I can pay you.”

Magnus glanced at the gold coins that had fallen from the pouch. Finally he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Alright, fine, what is it?”

“Alec has been placed under a spell. He is sleeping and refuses to wake. Not even the Silent Brothers could remove the spell. You need to remove it.”

“I don’t _need_ to do anything little Lightwood,” Magnus stated as he picked up Chairman Meow and fell onto his hot pink sofa.

Isabelle’s hands clenched into fists at her sides. She strode over and kneeled in front of him. “Magnus… I don’t know what happened between you and Alec, whatever it is has nearly destroyed him and judging from your appearance it has nearly destroyed you too.” Magnus scoffed. “But please, put aside whatever he did or you did just for the time it takes to remove the spell. You are the greatest warlock I know and I know you will be able to cure Alec.”

“And how do you know that?”

“Because you love him.” Magnus started to retort but Isabelle stopped him. “You _do_. Please, help him.”

Magnus stared into her eyes, which were so different from her brother’s. Finally he sighed. “Fine. But only this once.”

**-x-**

“What spell was put on him?” Magnus asked. He tried to hide how badly seeing Alec lying there, so still and so peaceful shook him up. Alec was only sleeping, not dead. “Did you hear any part of it?”

Jace and Isabelle both thought. Clary tried to help by drawing a memory rune on them both. They had been distracted when Alec was hit with the spell; the fight with the witches hadn’t been exactly silent.

“Excitabitis,” Jace said.

“Amoris,” Isabelle replied.

“Latin,” Magnus muttered. “You…love…” He snapped his fingers and a book appeared in his hands. He paced as he flipped through the pages, looking for anything that matched what he had been told and had seen. When his eyes landed on a spell near the middle of the book his cat-like eyes widened and he looked at Alec’s still form then back at the words. Magnus snapped the book closed and it disappeared. “Of all the stupid…”

“What? Do you know what spell it was?” Isabelle asked.

“Yes,” Magnus snapped in annoyance. Jace, Isabelle and Clary watched him expectantly for a few moments before Jace prompted him.

“Well… care to enlighten the class?” Magnus sent him a glare before his eyes went back to Alec and his gaze softened. Magnus licked his lips before he spoke.

“Ex hoc dormitabis excitabitis cum osculum veri amoris, incantamentum terminabit… from this slumber you shall wake when true love’s kiss the spell shall break…”

The three shadowhunters were stunned to silence. After what seemed like hours, but really was only minutes, Magnus moved. He sat down on the edge of the bed and ran long fingers through Alec’s hair. Leaning down he stopped just before his lips touched Alec’s. “This doesn’t change anything,” he whispered and then pressed his lips to Alec’s.


End file.
